Escape to a New Start
by Phoenix Lee Evyns
Summary: HP & company managed to find a way to escape the fallout brought on by wars end. Learning it is a 1 way trip with no clue of what awaited them at the other end, but decided to take the risk rather than stay here & face persecution again. A.U.


Disclaimer: I do not and will not own Harry Potter or Dragonriders of Pern, they belong to their respective creators. I am just a fan that is having fun with characters of different stories that I enjoy. I do own the characters and ideas that I created, so please ask permission to use them if you want. This story was origionally going to be a crossover between Stargate - SG1 and Harry Potter but I changed my mind and switched it over to HP/Dragonriders of Pern instead. I still may write a HP/Stargate story, but not right now as I have other stories that I want to get more work done and chapters posted.

Escape to a new start

Prologue

By

Phoenix Firestorm

The Merquis family, consisting of the twins Samael and Samara aka Mara, Jean-Paul and Jean-Pierre, their little sisters Elaine and Eliane

All stood with the Zabini family which consisted of Samara's fiancée Blaise and his mother. Their belongings all stacked together and under the watchful eyes of the combined house elves from both families, plus additions from the Potter and Malfoy families but no one knew this except them.

Four of the elves were helping to look after Mara's children, the 2 year old quadruplets Cedric Jr., Celandine, Cephas and Cerelia along with Sam's son 2 year old Cecil. Keeping them occupied and in one place while chaos reigned around them, nor were they the only children here. Other students had begun to bring their families to Hogwarts with the help of the house elves, so the Great Hall was beginning to look rather crowded.

This also caused the space around the joined family to be used rather quickly when before they were avoided like a plague and a somewhat wide area around them had been created because no one wanted to be near them, simply because they were from Slytherin House although houses didn't much matter now these days. Not with what is happening outside, now all those trapped inside the castle just wanted to survive. Nor were they the only ones from Slytherin to return for another school year, the new first years were here plus some of the older students who had joined them in their solitary place against the wall. The older years plus those who graduated and weren't part of the war, all took care of the first years in honor of their fallen Head of House Severus Snape.

Blaise watched the preparations going on around them with his usual thoughtful air, but worry lurked in his eyes for his friend Samael. He had promised Draco that he would look after Sam if something happened and Draco wasn't able to, but Sam had been busy with his own plans and not seen for most of the day. The young seer cursed with a gift as powerful and uncontrollable as Cassandras, although Sam's visions were believed by his family and friends. Sam still took refuge in his room down in the Hufflepuff dorms, safe within the thick and unbreachable shields surrounding it. His friend and future brother-in-law is also the only one who had his own room, the only other ones were the Head boy and girl.

Blaise glanced at his newly expanded family and smiled faintly, still having difficulty believing Mara agreed to be his girlfriend 2 years ago. Even after he learned of her pregnancy and who the father was, Blaise just accepted the children as his own and planned to blood-adopt them once time allowed it. Preferably after their wedding and they will have one no matter what happens, Blaise wasn't going to let anything take that away from Mara. Nor had he ever looked back once the children were born, although he never expected his first attempt at fatherhood to be with a set of quadruplets…something unheard of in the British magical world.

Mara is very much like himself, a loner with few friends who preferred to observe everything and only speak when she had something to say. This was what first drew him to her, plus the fact that her brother Sam and her transferred here from Beauxbaton after the death of their father because their guardian is here in Briton. Technically, the twins would have graduated long before this since they started their magical education at age 9 instead of 11 like it is here at Hogwarts so had 2 y ears completed already. Normally, this would have made them 3rd year students at Hogwarts but they made the decision to stay with their age group. Although they did attend classes with the rest of the 3rd years for the most part, plus keep up with the classes taught at Beauxbaton that are not available at Hogwarts. This was done via correspondence owl, their teachers recorded each class in a special sphere so the twins could watch the material taught in what free time they had. It is the same with any homework and assignments that they had to do, although practical work was overseen by the Hogwarts staff if needed.

Mara's loyalty is not with Slytherin House but with her old one at Beauxbaton, the same with her brother Samael. Mara had been in Naga House, still a Serpent emblem but with a human upper body and serpent tail, Samael had been in the 5th house appropriately named Phoebus House after the Greek Sun god Apollo. This did not make her well-liked among her new housemates in Slytherin, unlike her brother Sam who was rarely seen out of his room in Hufflepuff except to attend classes.

Both siblings are fiercely loyal to each other and family, their friends came next in the list of who they are loyal too. Next came Slytherin and Hufflepuff House, then finally Hogwarts. Anything else not under those categories is pretty much ignored.

So Blaise considered himself extremely lucky to be considered friend to the twins, later becoming Mara's boyfriend. It was only this year that Blaise got the courage to face her family and get their permission to court her, they allowed it after much discussion but only if he followed the conditions they set out. Which he agreed as they weren't too outrageous, basically what any noble and ancient family allowed in a courtship.

The only surprise Blaise got after that is when Draco took him aside not long afterward and essentially gave him the interrogation of his life, the black teen mentally shuddered as Draco had been a true Slytherin while that was going on. Making Blaise glad they are friends and not enemies, Malfoys make very dangerous enemies to have…almost as bad as Potters.

Blaise remembered how shocked he had been once Draco told him the reason behind the interrogation, but not until his friend made him swear a binding oath not to let this information get out to anyone. It was the one answer Blaise never considered or even expected, it also made since why Draco was so aggressive about the courtship of Mara. Samael and Samara were his half siblings with Prof. Snape as their godfather, Madame Maxime is their godmother.

Draco further explained that his mother had her suspicions of his father for years which only grew stronger once she got a good look at the twins, even with their metamorphmagus talent. Draco and Blaise both knew that the only way it could have happened is while on a Death Eater Raid, it is the only time Malfoy Sr. 'let loose' and his nastier side came out.

They didn't find out who the mother is until after Prof. Snape's death and Draco inherited his share of his godfathers possessions, the rest went to the twins and Prof. Snape's children which was another major shock for both of them. None of their housemates had any idea that Prof. Snape was even married, let alone a father with children of his own. It made them wonder where their head of house's family is and why nothing was mentioned of them before this, but eventually assumed that Prof. Snape had done it to keep them safe from his enemies.

Blaise shook his mind out of the memories and focused on the action within the Great Hall, both of their families had stayed back out of the way against the wall for the most part. Observing everything going on around them curiously, covering for Sam should any of his friends or Prof. McGonagall want to know where the young seer is.

Blaise watched Harry Potter curiously, wondering how the boy-who-lived would react to the news that he had younger siblings and therefore family which was hidden from him. They had found out who Malfoy Sr. raped among Prof. Snape's possessions, getting the shock of their life as they read just what Draco's godfather did to keep the twins safe.

Lily Evans Potter was the one who Lucius assaulted and later raped during that Death Eater attack, making Harry Potter related to Draco in some way. Prof. Snape had taken the twins away to safety after Harry defeated the Dark Lord, doing so before anyone else could show up there. Nor could their head-of-house take Harry with him, he didn't have the time to return for the child plus he could only carry 2 at a time.

Samael paused in the darkest shadow he could find and smirked, the Dark Lords followers thought they were so smart by blocking all portkey and apparition usage but they failed to consider other forms of transportation out there. Sam closed his eyes and focused on his destination, then phased through the shadows around him to arrive in the shadows around Gringotts Bank.

Samael opened his eyes and scanned Diagon Alley to see if any danger lurked about but the alley was just about abandoned, something that the young man isn't surprised to see at all. Sam glided from shadow to shadow and headed for the bank, needing to do some business there before his half-brother finished preparations for their escape from Hogwarts. The Goblins were expecting him anyway, they had been in communication with him for months now about what to do concerning the assets held within their vaults.

Sam had made many trips to the bank…close to its closing time…whenever he could get away to assist his friends, now there were just a few loose ends left to tie off. Sam waited a few moments then slipped through the opened doors of the bank and continued on to the nearest shadow within the huge room. Pausing within the shadows safely to check the room out, taking note of how many people were left in the bank and seeing if he could catch the attention of a goblin. Sam didn't have to worry as his presence was felt by the more senior goblins and they made sure he noticed their attempt to get him out of sight into the back rooms.

Samael didn't come out of the shadows until the door had closed behind him and his goblin escort, breathing a slight sigh of relief when he did. Once recovered from being in the shadows so long, Sam followed his escort to Aluin who is the head of the Goblin Bank…at least this branch of it.

Samael smiled his thanks to the escort and entered the Head Goblin's office, giving the senior goblin a slight bow of respect before he went over to sit down in a chair place there for him. Samael got comfortable and enjoyed the refreshments brought out for him to nibble at while he waited for Lord Aluin Hammerfist to finish paperwork.

Part of what he is doing here is to surprise his half-brother with the Potter fortune, at least the inheritance part of it. Sam knew that Kreacher was making sure the Black fortune is brought along wherever Harry is taking them, so wanted to make sure the Potter fortune isn't forgotten either. Sam only planned to leave enough money so the estates and other properties could be maintained, everything else that wasn't fastened down is being shrunk if possible and packed into multi-compartment trunks. Which includes everything inside and outside the buildings, the goblins helping to make sure he didn't forget anything.

Aluin finally finished his paperwork and sent the completed work off to be filed into their proper departments, then had everything Samael requested brought to his office. Troops of goblins came in with packed trunks of items from the Potter, Evans, Merquis and even Malfoy estates.

Samael didn't have any trouble proving his parentage to the Malfoys goblin estate manager, Aluin just did a Heritage and Blood test which showed who Sam's birth parents were plus his blood-adopted family. Once everything had been proven to the satisfaction of the goblin manager, the proper documents were filled out and then filed into the right places.

Samael summoned the Malfoy Head House Elf and went through the tests to prove his existence to the House Elves, which didn't take much since they already knew about him from Draco. Something that surprised him and also saddened Samael as well, apparently Draco discovered the truth about Samael and his sister among that stuff he got from Severus. Draco then did his own investigations when he could and told no one about what is going on, not even his own parents and friends.

The only ones who knew were the House Elves loyal to Draco, the ones who knew him best and have been with him through most of his life when his parents weren't. It was those House Elves who made the decision to leave the Malfoys with all of Draco's belongings.

Samael snickered though, the Malfoys…especially his dear Sire…are going to be in for a very rude awakening once they return home. Just about every House Elf they had, loved Draco a lot and were very upset every time their young master was hurt either by his father or another follower of the Dark Lord. So as revenge, they cleaned out every property the Malfoys owned of everything. Books, furniture and other furnishings. Samples of plants that grew on the properties, cuttings, seeds, etc. It boggled Samael's mind the extent those House Elves went to 'ruin' Draco's father for what he did.

To further make things difficult for them, Samael had Draco financial inheritance moved to one of the goblins high-security vaults then put into lock-down mode. No one could get into or out of that vault without the permission from the person responsible, him. Samael also set up a system that the goblins would be able to use to maintain the few properties Draco inherited, upgrade the wards with their newest and strongest systems plus keep them maintained with regular checks. They would be able to wisely invest some of the money so Draco will have something to come back too if he ever did and not have to worry about the rest of the Malfoys, Samael knew the goblins will have a lot of fun while they are gone.

Samael also did the same thing for the financial fortunes of the Potter, Evans, Black and Merquis families. Each one had the money moved to a new high-security vault and then put into lock-down mode, no one will be able to get at the contents…not even the Ministry. The only one who could will be either Harry or himself, Samael didn't include any descendents that might come along in the future as that is too far to even think about yet. Aluin and those the goblin trusted would be the only ones who would have access to the money, Sam trusted them to keep his family in mind and do their best to make sure they had something to come back too.

Samael smiled softly as he mentally thanked his deceased father for the insistence that Sam have a compartment apartment in his trunk, heavily shielded with everything he needed to keep sane. It has come in very handy over the years and is where he took refuge whenever he couldn't get to shielded safety, not that the group was very large to begin with, the Merquis didn't even have many House Elves anyway….about 20 at each estate they owned. Most of the House Elves having volunteered to stay behind and look after the various Merquis properties, it is the same with some of the House Elves that served the Potter and Malfoy families. So between the goblins and house elves, the various estates and properties will be well looked after in their absence.

No, his adopted family has a clan of Kitsune as loyal servants/guards. Along with a clan of Shinobi and Samurai, although those 2 clans were in fact distant relatives who followed their heiress when she married into the Merquis family. Samael wasn't sure how far back it went, just that they were distant ancestress of his. The Kitsune clan came to them when another Merquis ancestor did some kind of good deed and received their eternal loyalty as a result, so they served the Merquis as paid servants and guards.

Samael watched as the goblins sorted everything into 3 piles, one for Harry, one for himself and the third for his twin. Of course, there were other smaller piles for each of his younger siblings since they couldn't be forgotten. His own pile contained the stuff for his son Cecil, having stocked up on baby/children supplies during the various trips that he made in the past. The trunks from the Merquis vaults were already shrunk because there are so many of them, mainly since his adopted family is a combination of French and Oriental blood. Although there is also some creature blood in the family as well, namely Elvin blood as some of his adopted family has married into the true elves and vise versa. In fact, the Merquis Family has protected one of the last magical forests in France by buying up all the land around it and making it a protected sanctuary for those races that are endangered. Which meant that there are a lot of animal/plant species plus nonhuman races hidden in that huge forest that no one even knew about or believed existed anymore, something that is a very closely guarded secret in his adopted family.

Oh there is other blood in there but the majority of his ancestors are either French or Oriental (Chinese and Japanese respectively), the Merquis family became his own when the last living member blood-adopted both him and his twin sister as a favour to Uncle Severus. Alexis Merquis and his wife did it on the condition that Severus agree to be Sam's godfather, something Uncle Severus had been reluctant to do but did so in the end.

Samael, Samara and Draco inherited everything Severus possessed when the potion master died, including the vast library. Which wasn't split between them, but copied instead so they would each have a full copy of the entire library. Draco's share then passed on to his son at his own death, something that Samael is still having difficulty with….only because he never truly got to know his half brother. At least he assumed that Draco had died as he hasn't been able to see him very clearly in his visions, nor has he seen or heard from his half brother since the defeat of the Dark Lord.

Samael sighed and shook his mind out of those depressive thoughts, focusing it back on what he is here for. The goblins were just about finished their current task when another group came in with more trunks, these were placed in a separate pile of their own not far from Sam's pile. The French teen eyed them curiously, not really sure what could be in those trunks.

"Do not be concerned my friend," Aluin Hammerfist explained, "those just contain things we believe you may need or have a use for where you are going. Our people also discussed it among ourselves and some have decided to go with you on this adventure, about 100 of our younger people with a variety of necessary skills and trades."

Now this surprised Sam and it showed on his face, amusing Aluin enough to chuckle. Samael had thought about asking the goblins to see if some of their people would like to come as well, but thought against it as they are very capable of surviving whatever is thrown at them. So kept quiet and continued his preparations, knowing that he had limits to the amount of time to have everything ready.

Samael blinked several times then signed "Are you sure Aluin, not that I don't believe you or anything…it is just that…?"

"Relax Samael, they understand the risks involved and are prepared for whatever hardships come their way. Besides, these are a hundred of our more restless youngsters so are eager for any adventure. 50 young females and 50 young males, enough to start a new clan of their own if they want to." Aluin reassured Samael before he continued "Your old school in France also sent several trunks full of things they thought you might need as well, plus copies of every book in the school library and from other places that they could get their hands on."

Samael didn't expect this and was sad about leaving all his friends there, he knew they would be safe as the Dark Lords influence hadn't reached that far yet. He had also seen it in his visions, what ones he is able to make sense of that is.

"Don't be concerned about your friends in Beauxbaton," Aluin spoke calmly, "they will be safe as long as they stay out of the United Kingdom. I promise that we, the goblin race, will keep an eye on them for you as a favour."

"You and the Merquis family have always treated us with respect, regarding the Goblin race as equals in everything. Harry Potter and Merlin are the only other ones to have ever done that in the entire span of our existence, something that happens rarely and we tend to treasure those who do so very closely."

Samael looked at him in puzzlement then signed "So, I don't see anything so unusual about that. I only did what came naturally to me, it is very easy and the most comfortable thing for me to do. I mean, it is automatic for me to act like this toward your people."

Samael paused for a moment to gather his thoughts then continued "I have to admit though that I feel more at home with the nonhuman races than my own kind, often to the point where I am filled with a sense of loathing and discomfort for humans….period! Which is why I spend so much time in my other forms, shifting to another whenever I need to get away from humans."

Sam proved this by using his shape shifting talent to take on the form of a young goblin male, only Aluin wasn't surprised as he has met this particular goblin many times before. So found the other goblins reaction to be Slashtooth very amusing to watch, Samael smirked as well.

The teen cycled through several more forms before he returned to being a human teen, something that only took an hour or so. Sam became a House Elf, then shifted to other types of Elves, from Shadow Elves, Forest Elves, Mt. Elves and last…High Elves.

Sam also got off his chair and shifted through the forms of a gryffon, unicorn, Pegasus, dragon, sphinx and fairy. All of them of his age etc, which is the one thing he couldn't change while shifting. Samael remained 17 years old no matter what nonhuman or animal form he took on. It is only when he used his metamorphmagus talent that he is able to change his age, size and even gender if Sam dared.

Samael and Aluin finished up the loose ends of their business which would leave Aluin in charge of their assets while gone. The goblin managers already in charge of the Malfoy, Potter, Evans and Merquis fortunes will answer to Aluin who is going to be keeping a very close eye on things. Especially the Malfoy manager as there is really no telling what that goblin may do once Lucius finds out. At least Aluin will be able to keep the Potter/Even/Merquis/Malfoy fortunes safe, helping it to grow under their nurturing care.

Once Sam and Aluin were done with nothing more to keep Samael from returning to the castle, they both got to their feet and said good-byes. Something that Sam found difficult to do, good-byes were not an enjoyable thing for Samael as he gave Aluin a deep bow then shook the goblins hand. Aluin surprised him when he pulled Sam into a strong hug, something that the goblin has never done before in the entire time Sam has known him.

"You take care of yourself, Mara, Harry and Draco. Don't worry about anything here Samael, we will look after everything in your absence. May good fortune follow you in this adventure and gold become ever-flowing into your life!" Aluin replied as emotionally as goblin could be and finished with a very powerful goblin proverb.

"Thank-you Aluin Hammerfist, my friend and most trusted confidante. I will miss you and especially our discussions over chess matches, although I am a little disappointed that I will be unable to share my first taste of goblin ale with you, something that I had planned to do once I became of age. Butterbeer only does so much, unfortunately."

"Take care of yourself and your people, Creator willing we will meet again. If not in this life than the next for sure," Samael signed quickly, "happy hunting my friend and may good fortune follow you always."

Sam left the ending like that as there are 2 things that a goblin truly enjoys in life, fighting and increasing their personal wealth. What Sam didn't know is that 100 of the goblin elite warriors had also decided to accompany the French teen on this adventure, mainly to keep their friends Harry and Sam safe but also to make sure they didn't neglect their own wellbeing. Especially Samael as he had no one to comfort him other than his twin sister, not like Harry did with Hermione and Ron. Sam deliberately kept humans at a distance and refused to let anyone human get close to him, no one knew why either. Sam had about 10 human friends that could be listed on both hands, not counting family of course.

There were a few humans Sam had in his circle, mainly his family which included Harry and now Teddy. Draco and his girlfriend Astoria Greengrass, plus their kids when they start to have them after the wedding. Which will happen, Sam has seen it in his visions. With the Merquis family which included Mara and their younger siblings, the 2 clans that were mentioned earlier who are distant relatives. The clans aren't very big anyway, about 100 in each roughly which included the children born recently. The few human friends he had, mainly at Beauxbaton and Hogwarts with most of them being at his old school.

The last things Aluin gave Samael was several trunks that the goblins named Habitat Trunks, which are to be used for his nonhuman and animal friends, at least those who are going with him. It is something that they had been working on for some time, each trunk has 10 never-ending compartments and each compartment has a habitat in it for created for certain species. Like a compartment for the Aquatic nonhumans and animals would be an ocean, the islands dotting the surface varied in size and the depth of the ocean also varied as well.

The goblins managed to make 50 of the trunks which would give the nonhumans and animals plenty of room to move around in, Samael thanked Aluin again then mentally called the Head House Elves of both the Potter and Black houses. Meaning Kreacher and Ethan appeared, Ethan was dressed like a little butler, looking very proper and distinguished in his outfit. Both recognized Samael right away and awaited their orders, although Kreacher eyed him warily since he learned of Samael via Draco and how important the French teen is to Harry Potter. Draco suspected that he may die before the wars end so made all the preparations he could for his loved ones, meaning Astoria, Sam and Mara. Which meant telling Kreacher once the House Elf got himself together.

"You called us Master Samael?" Ethan replied curiously, speaking properly.

Samael signed "Yes, I did. I need the 2 of you to work together and look after Harry's things."

He motioned toward the pile of trunks meant for his brother, then continued and told the 2 what he had done for Harry.

The 2 House Elves looked at each other thoughtfully for a few moments then nodded abruptly and headed over to the pile of trunks meant for Harry, Kreacher produced more of the magical crates he had the House of Black packed into and they got the trunks packed into those. It took some time but the 2 House Elves managed to get everything into 4 crates and sealed shut securely, Kreacher then left the crates in Ethans care since he has the Black crates to look after. The 2 House Elves thankfully came to an agreement and worked together to serve Master Harry properly, something that had concerned Samael as he was worried they wouldn't get along.

Once Kreacher and Ethan had left with Harry's trunks, Samael then summoned the Potter House Elf who lead the group that choose him as master, James Potter had divided everything between the twins and Harry which also included the House Elves. It didn't take long to bond with his new friends since Sam used the Merquis oath, which simply meant that he accepted them as servants who would be paid employees to him instead of slaves….that he would care and protect them to the best of his ability.

Samael did this with each of his new House Elves, both from the Potter and Malfoy Houses then stepped back to watch the transformation. Rhett, the Merquis Head Elf arrived with new uniforms for the newest members of their family, each outfit was designed for that elf's chosen occupation. The new House Elves glowed softly and began to grow in height, it was like watching the reappearance of the true elves by how their bodies went through the changes. Except the True Elves never really died out, they just vanished into hiding until it was safe for them to return.

Marcel, the former Potter Elf looked at himself in awe and surprise then smiled as he took the new uniform from Rhett. Quickly dressing and pulling his newly grown long hair back into a ponytail for now, then stepped back out of the way so each of the new elves could do the same. The female elves wore sturdy dresses and aprons while the male elves wore nicely tailored suits, comfortable boots or shoes covered their feet.

Rhett then took Marcel and Dustin (Dusty) as his assistants, getting to work on the pile of trunks that are Samael and Maras. Marcel was a former Potter House Elf while Dustin was a former Malfoy House Elf, the other elves focused on the 3rd pile with was the trunks that came from the goblins.

Lie Shou appeared before his young master and friend, bowing respectfully then straightening up. Looking at Samael curiously since the fire kitsune knew the child didn't call often. Lie Shou wore clothes native to the homeland, a elegant male kimono which had the Merquis crest on the back and encircled by a kitsune.

Samael kept 10 of the Habitat trunks and gave the rest to Lie Shou, signing "The Goblins created these for my animal and nonhuman friends, I need you to go about and offer them sanctuary within the trunks should they want to escape the Dark Times coming. I know that not all will accept the offer, but my hope is that a group from each will accept. Don't pressure them if they say no, just give them my best wishes and move on to the next group. You may take some of your clans folk to help as we are on a time limit, but be careful as you carry out this task. I don't really know just how far the influence of the Dark Lord and his followers may have spread."

"Once you are done, send me a message that says so then return home and pack up your clan for the trip. At least those that want to come, I am not forcing anyone from home to come if they don't want too. I am going because Harry and my sister are, even though I could easily disappear and never be seen again….but I won't. Harry is family even if he doesn't know it yet, I'll follow wherever he goes."

Lie Shou scolded "You won't be rid of us that easily young master, we go wherever you go. The Merquis Family saved my clan generations ago and as thanks, we vowed to serve your family for all eternity if need be. The service hasn't been as bad as my people feared either, your family has cared for and treated us well over the years."

"I will do as you ask then return to Hogwarts with the clan, although most of them may be in one of the trunks until we get to wherever we are going. Shall I pick up any supplies that I may think of as I carry out this task, it is often better to have too much of one thing than not enough?"

Samael smiled gratefully at the Kitsune then signed "Do as you think is best Lie Shou, I trust you with more than my life. It might be a good idea to focus on food, medical supplies which include potion ingredients as well, livestock which should include what we need to survive and breed if necessary. Maybe even turn some of the Habitat Trunk compartments into ranches, farms, vineyards, orchards etc."

Lie Shou nodded then said "Of course young master, basically get what would be needed to settle a new land and survive in that land. The Tao and Li clans have been in a frenzy of preparations since this began, I have no idea on what exactly they are packing but you can trust that it will be things we need sooner or later."

Samael chuckled silently, knowing full well what the fire kitsune meant. The Tao Clan is Shinobi in career and life, so they would be bringing what their training and upbringing told them. The same with the Li Clan who are Samurai in career and life, so it will be interesting to see just what his relatives brought with them when they arrive at Hogwarts. Sam did warn Lie Shou to tell them to use the magical trunks to get everything packed and cut down on the amount of baggage, he also told Lie to tell the Clans to have most of them travel in the trunks which will again make things easier and no one will be forgotten.

Draco anxiously paced the room that the goblins had hidden his mother and him in as they waited for news from those trapped at Hogwarts, Draco especially concerned about his half siblings, He knew that Blaise would take good care of Mara so wasn't too worried about his sister, Sam….on the other hand….worried him greatly.

His half brother had no one beside him to help care for him when the visions struck, sure Sam has a shielded room in his dorm at Hogwarts but only a select few had passage through those shields. The Hufflepuff Head of House, Prof. Sprout is one of them. Followed by Madame Maxime from Beauxbaton, Madame Pomfrey from the school hospital wing, Sam's sister Mara and the few….very few friends Sam had in Hogwarts.

Blaise from Slytherin, Neville from Gryffindor, Luna from Ravenclaw and surprisingly Cedric Diggory from his own house. Sam also had various nonhuman friends, which isn't surprising considering his half brothers amazing gift with normal animals and magical creatures. Draco smirked faintly in amusement as there had been a small group of House Elves who had literally adopted Sam as their human to look after, no more than 10 but it was still

amazing and somewhat funny to see the little creatures fuss over Sam. He also winced mentally in remembrance of what those same House Elves did to anyone who insulted, upset, hurt or just plain made his half brother unhappy. It…had not been a pretty sight to see when they got violent, a milder form of punishment was when they just refused to serve those responsible and make their lives hell on earth until they apologized.

Draco also winced as he remembered Sam's reaction to Cedric's murder and how his half brother been hysterical with grief toward the end of the tournament, Sam had seen everything in a vision but couldn't do anything to prevent it from happening. He couldn't warn Prof. Sprout, the Headmasters/mistress or Cedric. He was unable to communicate his vision to anyone, no matter what he tried. Instead, the only thing Sam could do is watch helplessly as it happened.

Draco threw a glance at the door as he paced the room, then focused back on his thoughts. This time with amusement as Sam had gotten himself stuck in his female form for almost 2 years, something he noticed once the Triwizard Tournament ended. His half brother had been carefully practising for years before managing a complete transformation, although it isn't considered a good idea to change your gender because of all the risks and dangers involved in it. As Metamorphmagus, the twins could change themselves to be anyone, how they used that talent differed from all others though. His half

siblings researched **EVERYTHING** before anything was tried, so when it came to changing his gender to that of a girls. Sam did thorough studies, treating it like he would his animagus form which he couldn't do since he is also an animal shifter or just shifter for short.

Both twins are but there were limitations on what they could do, their metamorphmagus talent could only be used to become different people while their shifter talent only allowed them to become different animals and nonhuman creatures. Of course, those weren't the only talents his half siblings have. Just the most used, at least in Sam's case they are. Sam used the metamorphmagus talent to hid what he really looked like as a form of protection against those who wanted to harm him, so did Mara but Blaise and himself have seen what she really looked like so assumed that Sam looked the same somewhat.

His half brother also used his shifting talent to keep sane, something that Sam struggled with because of his being a True Seer. So shifted into the forms of different animals and nonhuman creatures because their minds were just different enough to give him breathing room, personally Draco thought Sam did that just to confuse everyone since they would all have difficulty figuring out if it was really him or normal animal.

Narcissa Black silently watched her only child pace the room anxiously, worry showing on his face for his half siblings and friends stuck at Hogwarts. She would be too if she was in his place, but Narcissa wasn't so all she could do is be there for him. As well as for his half siblings, her children now if they allowed her to be a mother to them. Either way, she isn't letting them go after learning of their existence.

Oh, Narcissa had her suspicions about the twins which only grew once she got a good look at them. Even with the metamorphmagus talent, there is just some things that can not be changed. So when Draco came to her about Lucius's plans and his own concern for his siblings, should his father ever discover them….she sat him down and made Draco tell her everything, even to the point of showing her the memories from Severus and other things.

Narcissa had been coldly furious with Lucius for lying to her all those years ago, he swore to her that he wouldn't taint himself with raping or assaulting any of the women caught in the raids that the Dark Lords followers went on. Even if he was encouraged too, Lucius refrained from doing it. Nor did it matter which woman it was either, although it did give Narcissa grim satisfaction that it was Lily Potter instead of some other female.

For a muggleborn, Lily had been extremely talented and intelligent. Power just oozed from her pores, but it was tightly controlled and regulated subconsciously. Narcissa also got great amusement in watching Lily put James, Sirius and their friends in their places with a few choice words from her sharp tongue.

The final evidence to her husbands unfaithfulness/infidelity was the activation of the Black Marriage Curse that is always on each marriage contract signed, all it basically did was shrink the males bits until they fell off if the husband has ever physically been unfaithful. Not much was done if a female was unfaithful, except for maybe becoming sterile and unable to have anymore kids. Thankfully Narcissia hadn't been affected by the curse as she never thought of or considered being unfaithful to her husband.

When that happened, the magic that bound the 2 of them in marriage unravelled and released Narcissia from it. Unfortunately, she only discovered it now while years were spent with a man she is no longer married too. Narcissia could have taken Draco and everything she brought into the marriage, left the United Kingdom to live elsewhere with her son. Raising him herself without any influence form the Dark Lord or his followers.

Narcissia sighed softly, there is no need to cry over lost years now. They are free of Lucius and his madness, so could now live their own lives. Draco could finally marry his girlfriend and start the next generation of Malfoy children, giving her grandkids to love and cherish. She could, hopefully and if the twins will let her, become something of family to them and mother.

The only thing they had to do now is safely get out of the United Kingdom and disappear where no one will ever find them, which may be difficult to do if they use the normal methods. So came to the goblins for help, fully prepared to pay whatever price they wanted. Although Draco's only concern is to get his half siblings and friends safely out of Hogwarts, if such a thing is even possible!

Just then the door opened, getting everyone's attention as they wonder who it could be. Seeing Aluin, the Head Goblin was a bit surprising since they weren't sure they would see him again. It was who came into the room after the goblin that got their attention and surprised them, freezing each of them in place. At least it did Narcissia, Draco only paused briefly then shot toward the young man who also looked at him in surprise.

"Samael!" Draco cried fiercely as he pulled his younger brother into a tight hug which lasted for several moments then proceeded to check the French teen over for anything wrong.

Sam snapped himself together in time to hug his older brother back, sheer happiness filling him at seeing Draco again. He missed him greatly and worried when the visions he got wouldn't show him Draco very clearly, if at all. So he soaked up all the comfort and love he could from Draco before he stepped back to let his brother examine him closely, Sam did the same thing to Draco since he wasn't sure how the young man survived the battles that happened not too long ago.

Samael smiled faintly at Astoria who smiled back at him, only to become guarded and wary when he saw Narcissia there as well. His visions and senses told him that she could be trusted but he still remained alert for trouble. Samael knew how much Narcissia cared for and loved her son, knew just how far she is willing to go in order to protect Draco and ensure that he had a life to live without anyone forcing him into something he didn't want. Which gave her a lot of leeway with him and raised her position in his eyes, Sam is basically willing to give her a chance!

Once Draco had reassured himself that Samael was alright, he put an arm around his little brother and took him over to sit beside Astoria. After that he sat down himself and turned his attention on Aluin, listening to the goblin explain what Samael had been doing. No one said anything as the goblin spoke, but a multitude of expressions and emotions flitted over their faces.

Once done, Draco chuckled softly then smirked at Sam "Bringing out your inner Slytherin, hmmm little brother?"

Sam blushed faintly then signed "Of course, I can be just as sly and devious and cunning as the rest of that house. I just choose not to show it unless one of my precious people is in danger, being a true seer does have it advantages Draco…even though most of the time it is a total pain in the behind. Besides, the Hat said that I would do good in both Slytherin and Hufflepuff. I choose Hufflepuff because Mara went into Slytherin and I knew that house wouldn't be able to survive having both of us in it, Mara can be quite nasty when she puts her mind to it and I didn't want to have to spoil her fun with all her new playthings."

Sam then signed a question "Are you alright Draco, I have been worried sick about you and wondering if you were alright. None of the visions I got showed you very clearly so I didn't know of you were alive, hurt, a prisoner or something else? So I just planned and prepared for the worse scenario that I could think of, which is a lot since I have a very active imagination."

Draco chuckled then sighed and started to fill his brother in on what is going on, telling Sam what he and his mother have decided but weren't sure how to go about it. Samael frowned thoughtfully then scoffed when Draco told him about their father, thinking that it serves the jerk right for what he has done in the past.

Sam then signed "I can help you get to Hogwarts and leave you to Mara's care so you both can talk to the staff, Mara won't let anything happen to either of you….Hogwarts and its refugees would much rather stay in one piece than get her pissed off."

Draco snickered at that, he had seen Mara when she gets nasty and even worse…when her temper blew. Both siblings have nasty tempers but Sam's was extremely slow in showing as it remained banked until it got to the point where it had no choice but to explode outward, regardless of who was around him when it happened. Which is why Slytherin House learned very quickly how to tell when Mara was close to exploding, memorizing all the hints and signs that pointed toward a storm about to break loose. When that happened, everyone cleared out of her range and headed for cover no matter what it was or how it came into being.

Draco looked at his mother thoughtfully then said "Alright, but mother and I need to do a few things that you have forgotten. It shouldn't take too long then we can head back to Hogwarts, is there anything else that you need to do Sam?"

Sam shook his head and signed "No, not really. Lie Shou and the others are looking after the rest of things for me, all I have left to do is get my friends from the Forbidden Forest and Black Lake back at Hogwarts but that won't take very long."

Sam paused then looked at Narcissia thoughtfully before he signed "I am willing to give you a chance Lady Black, but I am not sure if my sister will. My visions are telling me that you are trustworthy, you have done all you could to keep Draco safe and in one piece. You have helped my brother Harry when the Dark Idiot tried to kill him, for that alone…I will give you a chance. Besides, my son needs a grandmother to love and spoil him."

Now this surprised Narcissia and it showed as she tried to regain control of her emotions, eventually she did and asked "Son, you have a child already?"

Sam nodded and signed "Yes, his name is Cecil and he 2 years old. Nor was his birth a very easy one, there were complications. He is also handicapped, meaning he is blind and deaf. So far we have been able to take each day as it comes and the House Elves that have picked me to bond with, have taken extremely good care of him."

"Mara also has children as well, but she has quadruplets, 2 boys and 2 girls. Their names are Cedric Jr., Celandine, Cephas and Cerelia. Mara is also engaged to marry Blaise once time allows and it is safe too, so my sister is going to be safe and happy with her life."

Draco chuckled as he watched his mother absorb that news and then deal with it, she was acting much the same way he did when he found out about Mara's kids. So knew exactly how she felt, although he knew it won't take her quite as long as it did him to become adjusted to the news.

Narcissia then asked "Who is the mother/father of the kids? I assume that the father of Mara's kids are dead or he would be in their lives?"

Sam sighed then sighed "The father of Mara's kids is dead, so is the father of my son."

This threw Narcissia for a loop and she looked at him in puzzlement for several moments before Draco decided to explain things to her more clearly. Basically the finer details of the Metamorphmagus Talent that very few knew of except for those that also had the talent, like what happens when you change your natural gender to female then end up pregnant afterward because of a little fun that you had with a male friend.

* * *

Program used: Microsoft Word Processor

of pages in chapter: 15 without notes, 16 pages with notes

* * *

Story Update:

Chapters in the works:

Next chapter to Gentle Soul - 8 pages completed (still giving me trouble)

Next chapter to Millennium Child -9 pages completed (still giving me trouble)

Next chapter to The Burning Angel - 4 pages completed

Next chapter to Poison Snow - not started yet

Next chapter to Son of the Death god - not started yet

* * *

James Potter -m- Lily Evans

Ch: Harry James

* * *

Lily Evans Potter - Lucius Malfoy

Ch: Samael Lucian

Samara Lucretia

Twins adopted family

Alexis Nathaniel Merquis -m- Orquidea Xia He Li

Ch: Samael Lucian Lanh

Samara Lucretia

Jean-Paul Tanjiro

Jean-Pierre Saburo

Eliane (sun) Yi Jie

Elaine (torch)

* * *

Samael Lucian Lanh Evan-Potter-Malfoy-Merquis -m- Gabrielle Desiree Delacour

Ch: Cecil Hieremias Fitzroy

Alexander Beau

Chevalier

Francoise

Alexis (twin to Alexei)

Alexei (twin to Alexis)

Esme (twin to Elysia)

Elysia (twin to Esme)

* * *

Samara Lucretia Evan-Potter-Malfoy-Merquis -m- Blaise Zabini

Ch: Cedric Joab Jr.

Celandine Jimena

Cephas Jacob

Cerelia Jasmine

* * *

Severus Prince-Snape -m- Loelia Habibah _

Ch: Aida Elmyrah

Severus Matthias

Blaine Deverell (twin to Blythe)

Blythe Damian (twin to Blaine)

Ghaliya Kamilah (twin to Ghislaine)

Ghislaine Karimah (twin to Ghaliya)

* * *

Draco Malfoy -m- Astoria Greengrass

Ch: Scorpius Alphard Draconis

Artemis Cassiopeia (twin to Athena)

Athena Charis (twin to Artemis)

Herakles Phineas

Achilles Eduardus

* * *

Narcissia Black -m-

Ch: Narcisse Alphorns (twin to Narcissa)

Narcissa Tsifira (twin to Narcisse)

Tzigane Thurayya

Zenobia Orelia (twin to Zenaide)

Zenaide Olympia (twin to Zenobia)

Hyachinthus

Herackles

Apollon Ignatius (twin to Apollonia)

Apollonia Iphigenia (twin to Apollon)


End file.
